JO TU MERA HAMDARD HAI
by Aradhya singh
Summary: This is a sweet romantic dard fanfic story...No more summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hell Friends...I m here with my first fanfic...So please Galtiya ho to maaf karna...Here we go...This is a sweet romantic fanfic of KAVIN &amp; PURVI...**

* * *

**JO TU MERA HAMDARD HAI**

**This is only the Introduction Part...**

**Kavin &amp; Purvi study in same college but Kavin was one year senior of Purvi...They are good friends, They share everything from each other...Purvi's best friend Shraddha &amp; Kavin's Friend Ayush love each other and Kavin Purvi Helped them in their love story a-lot thats why the know each other...and suddenly became best friends...**

**IN THIS PART ONLY INTRODUCTION IS BUT I WILL UPDATE THE CHAPTERS SOON IF I GET REVIEWS AND COMMENTS...SO PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT...THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IF YOU LIKED THE INTRODUCTION THEN PLEASE TELL..**


	2. JO TU MERA HAMDARD HAI

**EXAMS KI WAJAH SE UPDATE NHI KAR PAI...SORRY...AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, I WILL TRY TO WRITE ON ABHIRIKA...**

**PEHLI MULAKAT.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Purvi - Shraddha jaldi kar...aaj college ka first day hai...hum late ho jayenge...

Shraddha - Arre yaar nahi honge...tu kyo tension le rhi hai...we'll be on time...

Purvi - Acha ab tu taiyaar ho ja...Mai breakfast lagati hu..

Shraddha - O.k.k

* * *

**Lets have a quick introduction of the characters...**

**PURVI SINGHANIA - A very sweet, bubbly, punctual 19 year girl, who cares for everyone as we see in CID...She is the only sister of ADDITYA SINGHANIA, She loves her brother very much as He is the only one of Purvi.**

**SHRADDHA MEHTA - Best Friend of Purvi...**

**ADDITYA SINGHANIA - Big brother of Purvi, and a very responsible businessman...very caring towards her sister...**

* * *

**At the college...**

**It was there recess time and they were going outside the class room...Suddenly Shraddha leg slipped and she bumped with a boy who was in front of her...He was Ayush...(I WILL GIVE THE INTRO OF THEM LATER) With him another boy was there whose name was Kavin...Purvi helped Shraddha to stand properly...**

Ayush - I m sorry...

Shraddha - No no I m sorry...

Ayush - Maine kaha na I m sorry...

Kavin - Ek minute Ayush...Tu kyo Sorry bol raha hai...galti to iski thi na, ye aa ke tujhse takrai..

Purvi - Arre wah...yehi to dekh ke nahi chal raha tha...isliye takra gaya or Aap meri frnd ko kyo bol rhe hai..?

Kavin - Oh hello Madam...aap ye sari batien apni frnd ko boliye...ussi ki galti hai...

Purvi - Tu bata Shraddha kiski galti hai...Shraddha...Shra...

**(SHRADDHA &amp; AYUSH BOTH WAS LOST IN EACH OTHER) Purvi &amp; Kavin both were confused seeing them...Purvi shaked her so that she came into reality...**

Purvi - Kya hua tujhe...

Shraddha - Ku...kuch nahi...

Purvi - Chal yaha se...

Shraddha - Ha...

Ayush - Bye..e..

Shraddha - Byeee

**ALL WENT FROM THERE...**

* * *

**ABHI YE MULAKAT ADURI HAI...WAIT KARNA...STORY BAHOT INTRESTING HAI...FRNDS MAI KOSHIS KARUNGI KI NXT PART JALDI UPDATE KARU...BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW KARNA...TAKE CARE...**


	3. MILAN ABHI ADHA ADHURA HAI

**HELLO FRIENDS, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND MAI KOSHIS KARUNGI LONG CHAPTERS UPDATE KARNE KA**

**ITS OUR PEHLI MULAKAT PART 2...PLZZ ENJOY...**

**HERE WE GO...**

**PEHLI MULAKAT (PART II)**

* * *

**After coming from there Purvi &amp; Shraddha sat on a bench...they started talking...**

Purvi - Yaar ye college kitna acha hai na., yaha padhai achi hoti hai, teachers bhi supportive hai..but senior ache nhi hai...hai na? Shraddha...are you ok? **(Shraddha was lost in herself..Purvi shake her so that she come into reality...)**Kya hua tujhe...?

Shraddha - Ha...ya I m o.k...or tune aisa kyo bola ki seniors ache nhi hai...vo ayush kitne handsome hai na...

Purvi - Oh to tu abhi bhi usi incident me khoyi hui hai...yaar hume in ladko ke chakkar me nhi padna chahiye...

Shraddha - But yaar I think I m in love with him...

Purvi - WHAT? First time mili...bate bhi nhi hui and you are in love with him...

Shraddha - Ha yaar...but kya karu dil ko koi rok to nahi sakta hai na...mujhe unse milna hai...yaar Purvi tu unse baat kar sakti hai...please mere liye baat kar na...

Purvi - Mai...mai aisi batien nhi kar sakti...

Shraddha - Please yaar purvi...please..

Purvi - O.K par abhi nhi...kuch din baad...

Shraddha - O.K but jaldi...

**On the other side Kavin &amp; Ayush was also talking but Ayush was continously talking about Shraddha...**

Ayush - Yaar Kavin vo Shraddha kitni cute hai na...?

Kavin - Kon...Shraddha kapoor...?, vo to hai...

Ayush - Abe vo Heroein nhi...vo humare college wali shraddha...

Kavin - Kon shraddha yaar ...

Ayush - Abe vo jis..se abhi kuch der pehle mai takraya tha...

Kavi - Oh vo...ha yaad aaya, par tu kyo uske bare me bat kar raha hai...kahi tu use pasand to..nahiiii

Ayush - I think kavin...mai usse pyar karne laga hu...

Kavin - O filmi hero ye koi movie nhi hai jo tujhe love at first site ho gya...and waise bhi tu ladkiyo ko bhav deta nhi hai phir ye kaise pasand aa ayi...tu to mere jaisa tha na...change kaise ho gya...

Ayush - Pyar ache acho ko badal deta hai...

**(BOTH SHRADDHA NAD AYUSH WAS IMAGINING)**

**Shraddha sings - Khuda se zyada tumpe aitbaar karte hain**  
**Gunaah hai jaan ke bhi baar baar karte hain**  
**Baar baar karte hain**

**Ayush singhs - Tu meri hai prem ki bhasha**  
**Likhta hoon tujhe roz zara sa**  
**Tu meri hai prem ki bhasha**  
**Likhta hoon tujhe roz zara sa**  
**Kore kore kaagaj jinpe bekas**  
**Likhta hoon ye khulasa**

**Tumse mile dil mein utha dard karaara**  
**jeene laga wohi jise ishq na maara**  
**Tumse mile dil mein utha dard karaara**  
**Jeene laga wohi jise ishq na maara**

**Shraddha sings - Tu meri hai prem ki bhasha**

**Likhti hoon tujhe roz zara sa**  
**Tu meri hai prem ki bhasha**  
**Likhti hoon tujhe roz zara sa**  
**Kore kore kaagaj jinpe bekas**  
**Likhta hoon ye khulasa**

**Tumse mile dil mein utha dard karara**  
**Jeene laga wohi jise ishq na maara**  
**Tumse mile dil mein utha dard karara**  
**Jeene laga wohi jise ishq na maara**

**Ayush sings - Abhi abhi dhoop thi yahaan pe**  
**Lo ab barsaaton ki dhaara**  
**Jeb hain khaali, pyaar ke sikko se**  
**Aao kar lein guzaara**

**Shraddha sings - Kabhi kabhi aaine se poocha hai**  
**Kisne roop sanwaara**  
**Kabhi nagu mohini**  
**Kabhi lagu chandni **  
**Kabhi chamkeela sitaara**

**Ayush sings - Kitna sambhal lein**

**Shraddha sings - Bachkar chal lein**  
**Dil to dheeth awaara**

**BOTH - Tumse mile dil mein utha dard karara**  
**Jeene laga wohi jise ishq na maara**  
**Tumse mile dil mein utha dard karara**  
**Jeene laga wohi jise ishq na maara**

* * *

**YA I KNOW CHAPTER BORING THA BUT KAVIN AND PURVI KA MILAN BHI MAI KARWAUNGI...FILHAL UNHE MILANE WALO KO TO MILWA LE...**

**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW KARNA...MILAN ABHI ADHA ADHURA HAI...**

**BYE TAKE CARE...**


	4. MIILAN PART III

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS...YOU KNOW WHAT...THIS FULL STORY 'JO TU MERA HAMDARD HAI' IS VERY SPECIAL FOR ME &amp; I M WRITING IT FOR SOMEONE...**

**AB AAGE BADHTE HAI...**

**PEHLI MULAKAT (PART III)**

* * *

**Both Ayush and Shraddha was very anxious to meet each other...**

**After college at Ayush house...**

Ayush - Yaar Kavin...tujhe pata hai ki vo Shraddha kaha rehti hai...mujhe milna hai yaar...

Kavin - Arre yaar Ayush, mujhe kaise pata hoga ki vo kaha rehti hai...

Ayush - Bhai please pata laga na...tu ek kam kar.. uski friend se baat kar...

Kavin - Ha Ayush maharaj ne bola of maine kar diya...abe buddhu...mai kya koi antaryami hu jo mujhe uski frnd ka nam, number sab pata hoga...and waise bhi.. tune dekha nhi vo mujhse kis tarah bat kar rhi thi...mai uss..se baat nhi karunga...

Ayush - Please Kavin yaar mere liye...acha aaj nhi...kal college me baat karna...please...request...

Kavin - Acha acha thik hai...ab overacting band kar...

Ayush - Thanks yaar...

Kavin - Ye thanks bacha ke rakh abhi...

**On the other side on Shraddha's house...**

Shraddha - Purvi, yaar mai tujhe kya batau...jab se unhe dekha hai na...dimag me bas wohi ghum rhe hai...

Purvi - Kon?

Shraddha - Ayush ji...

Purvi - Ayush ji...oho...tu to unke piche puri pagal ho chuki hai...

Shraddha - Ha yaar...ab mai unse kaise kahu...ki mai unse kitna pyar karti hu, par mujhe ye nhi pata ki vo bhi mujhse pyar karte hai ya nhi...I know 1st meeting me ye jan pana bahot difficult hai par phir bhi mujhe jan..na hai...Purvi..mera ye kam tu kar sakti hai...

Purvi...Mai! mai kaise..?

Shraddha - Tu unke frnd se iss bare me baat karna...or unse kehna ki vo ayush se puche...

Purvi - Unke frnd se...mai nahi puchungi...tune dekha nhi unhone mujhse kis tarah baat ki thi subah...uske bad to mai unse bat nhi karna chahti...

Shraddha - Please yaar purvi...tu hi to ek hai jo meri feelings samajhti ha, please yaar apna gussa side me rakh ke unse baat karna kal college me...

Purvi - O.K sirf tere liye...acha ab chal so jate hai...raat kafi ho gayi hai...

Shraddha - O.K Good night...

Purvi - Good night...

**And they both slept...**

**NEXT DAY IN COLLEGE...**

Shraddha - Purvi...tujhe yaad hai na kya karna hai...

Purvi - Ha meri maa...pure raste sar kha gayi...mujhe yaad hai kya karna hai...

**During the recess time Ayush send Kavin to the ground to talk to Purvi...And same here purvi was waiting...**

Kavin (to purvi)- Excuse me miss...

Purvi - Purvi...I m purvi Shraddha ki frnd...

Kavin - O ya I m Kavin...Ayush ka frnd...

Both together - Vo mujhe aapse kuch...

Kavin - Pehle aap...

Purvi - No no pehle aap...

Kavin - Arre Ladies first...pehle aap...

Purvi - O.k...vo mujhe aapse Shraddha ke bare me kuch baat karni thi...

Kavin - Ha mujhe bhi Ayush ke bare me kuch bat karni thi...ha to pehle aap bataiye...

Purvi - Amm samajh me nahi aa raha hai kaise kahu...

Kavin - Sharmaiye nhi...please keh dijiye...

Purvi - Vo actually mai puchna chahti thi ki...kya Ayush...Shraddha ko pasand karta hai...

Kavin - Actually mujhe bhi ye puchna tha ki kya Shraddha...Ayush ko pasand karti hai...

Purvi - Ek minute...aapse ye baat Ayush ne puchne ko kahi...

Kavin - Ha...par kyo...?

Purvi (thinking) - It means he loves her...

Kavin - Purvi...kaha kho gayi aap...

Purvi - Ku...kuch nhi...mai chalti hu...

Kavin - Ek minute...jawab to dete jaiye...

Purvi - Mai..usse puch ke batati hu...aap bhi Ayush se puch lijiyega...

Kavin - O.k Bye...

Purvi - Bye...

**She was about to go but kavin stops her and asked for her phone number so that he can inform her about Ayush...so they exchanged their mobile numbers and then the went...**

Kavin (thinking) - Yaar kya baat hui aaj...waise to mai ladkiyo se baat tak nahi karta...par pehli bar maine kisi se ache se baat ki...and vo bhi itni respect de kar...kahi mai...nahi nahi...girls ko respect dena achi baat hai...chalo ab ayush ko ja ke sab batata hu...

**Here Purvi was also thinking same thing...then she went to Shraddha and told her everything...Shraddha was very happy after knowing allthing...**

**IN THE EVENING...**

**Kavin called purvi...**

Purvi - Hello..

Kavin - Hello purvi...mai kavin bol raha hu...

Purvi - Oh hi kavin...kya hua...aapne pucha Ayush se...

Kavin - Ha maine pucha...mai kya kehta hu...Shraddha and Ayush ko khud hi baat kar leni chahiye...

Purvi - Ha Idea acha hai...mai Shraddha ko phone deti hu aap Ayush ko dijiye...

Kavin - Ha...le Ayush...baat kar...

Purvi - Shraddha...ye le Ayush se baat kar...

**They both handed over the phones to Shraddha and Ayush...and listening their chats...they both sain I LOVE YOU to each other, Kavin &amp; Purvi...were very happy for them...**

* * *

**FRIENDS THIS WAS THE FIRST MEET OF KAVIN &amp; PURVI...NOW THE REAL STORY WILL START NOW...SO STAY TUNED...AND PLEASE REVIEW KARNA...I KNOW THIS CHAPPY WAS BORING...PLEASE REVIEW..**

**BYE AND TAKE CARE...**


	5. PYAR KA DARD I

**SORRY FRNDS MAI BAHOT HI LATE HO GYII, ACTUALLY MERE EXAMS THE..SORRYYYY...**

**AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED...NOW AAGE BADHTE HAI...**

**AND AGAR AAP LOGO KO STORY ME KOI KAMI LAG RAHI HO TO PLEASE MUJHE BATAIYEGA...MAI SUDHAR KARNE KI PURI KOSHIS KARUNGI...**

**PYAAR KI SHURUAT DARD KE SAATH...**

* * *

**After the relationship of Shraddha and Ayush...both were very happy...**

**NEXT DAY IN THE COLLEGE RECESS...**

**(Ayush and Shraddha were talking...and our KAVI was looking both of them...)**

Kavin-Ye dono saath me kitne ache lagte hai na Purvi...

Purvi-Ha Kavin jii...

No Kavin ji nhi sirf Kavin bolo..

Purvi-But...

Kavin-But wat kuch nhi...bas bolo...

Purvi-Ok...by the way...kya hum frnds ban skte hai...

Kavin-Iska mtlb tum ab tak mujhe frnd nahi manti thi...

Purvi-Mai to manti thi but mujhe laga ki aap...

Kavin-Arre mai to 1st day se hi tumhe frnd man baitha tha...

Purvi-Ok...

**(Dheere-dheere time beet..ta gya and KAVI become more close frnds of each other...Ha ye baat alag thi ki Kavin Purvi se pyar krne laga tha...but he doesn't know about Purvi so vo kuch nhi bol pa rha tha...It was Purvi's last month of college as because his brother is a businessman...he is transfered to Mumbai...)**

**IN KAVIN'S HOUSE(NIGHT)**

**(Kavin was lost in a deep thought...he even doesn't notice the presence of Ayush there...)**

Ayush-Yaar Kavin tu kya soch rha hai...

Kavin-(Dreaming) Purvi ke bare me...

Ayush- Kyaa...

Kavin-Ku..Kuch nhi...

Ayush- Tune Abhi Purvi kaha na...

Kavin- Na..nahi to...

Ayush- Yaar Kavin tu kabse mujhse baatien chupane laga...

Kavin-Mai tujhse kuch nhi chupa rha..

Ayush- Nhi mujhe pata hai ki tu Purvi se pyaar karta hai...

Kavin-(Silence)

Ayush-Bol na kavin...tu usse pyar karta hai...

Kavin-Ha karta hu...but bol nhi sakta...

Ayush-Bhai jab pyar krta hai to bolne me kya problem hai...

Kavin-Nhi bol skta yaar...

Ayush- But kyo...

Kavin-Kyoki mujhe nhi pata ki vo mujhse pyar krti bhi hai ya nhi...

Ayush-Bahi tu kbse darne laga...nhi krti hogi to jane dena...or bahot si ladkiya mil jayegi tujhe...

Kavin- Nhi yaar mai Purvi se bahot pyar krta hu...or vo bhi saccha...mai usse dhokha nhi de sakta...

Ayush...Yaar Kavin...agar tu usse sachha pyar krta hai to kal hi usse bol de...ye uska humare college me last month hai...phir vo mumbai chali jayegi...

Kavin-Tu sahi keh rha hai...mai kal hi usse baat karunga...I think vo bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai...

Ayush-Ha mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai...

Kavin- Thik hai...

Ayush-Acha ab so ja...kal subah jo hoga dekha jayega...

Kavin-Good Night...

Ayush-Good Night...

* * *

O**NCE AGAIN SORRY FRNDS MAI BAHOT HI JYADA LATE HO GYI...**

**HERE IS THE SHORT UPDATE...I KNOW ISS PART ME PURVI SCENES NHI HAI BUT NXT PART ME DEFINITELY HONGE...MAI THODA FAST FORWARD ME JA HI HU KYOKI REAL TWISTS COLLEGE KE BAAD ME HAI...SO STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEWS...**

**BYE TAKE CARE...**


	6. PYAR KA DARD II

**HELLO FRNDS...THANKS FOR ALLL THE REVIEWS...AND ALL THE READERS...HERE IS THE UPDATE...AB THODA RONE KE LIYE TAIYAR HO JAO...HERE WE GO...**

* * *

**PYAR KA DARD...2**

IN THE COLLEGE...

CLASS WAS GOING ON BUT KAVIN WAS PHYSICALLY BUT NOT MENTALY PRESENT IN THE CLAS...HE WAS CONTINOUS THINKING ABOUT PURVI...RECESS BELL RANG..

KAVIN WENT TO PURVI...HE WANTS TO TALK TO HER...THEY STARTED TALKING...

KAVIN-Purv...kya tumhara jana zaroori hai...

PURVI-(In a sad tone)-Ha...

KAVIN-Please yaar tum ruk jao na...

PURVI-mai chahti to hu Kavin but kya karu...bhaiya ki job hi aisi hai...

KAVIN-Tum yaha Shraddha ke saath ruk jao...

PURVI-Kaash ke ruk pati...but...nhi...

KAVIN-ohh...

PURVI-waise tumhe kuch baat karni thi na...

KAVIN-Ha vo actually...

PURVI-Bolo..

KAVIN-Kya tum aaj sham 5 bje mujhse mil sakti ho...?

PURVI-Par kyo...

KAVIN-Kuch jaroori kaam hai...

PURVI-Thik hai...

(THEY DECIDES THERE MEETING PLACE..)

AFTER THAT PURVI WENTS...AND AYUSH CAME TO KAVIN...

THEY TALKED A LITTLE...AND THEN AFTER COLLEGE THEY WENT HOME...

KAVIN WAS STANDING ON BALCONY...

(BACKGROUND SONG..)

**Yaariyan ve... Yaariyan**  
**Yaariyan ve... yaariyan ve..**  
**Yaariyaan... yaa...**

**Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna**  
**Besabar ye bewkoof bada**  
**Chahta hai kitna tujhe**  
**Khud magar nahi jaan sakaa**

**Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**  
**Ab kar de koi yahaan**  
**Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**  
**Jo bhigaa de poori tarah (x2)**

**Yaariyan ve... Yaariyan...**

**Kya huaa asar tere saath reh kar naa jaane**  
**Ki hosh mujhe naa raha**  
**Lafz mere thhe zubaan pe aake ruke**  
**Par ho na sake woh bayaan**  
**Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le**  
**Aankhein bhi paighaam ye de**  
**Teri nazar ka hi ye asar hai**  
**Mujh pe jo huaa**

**Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**  
**Ab kar de koi yahaan**  
**Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**  
**Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x2)**

SONG OVER..

(FRNDS IT WAS BACKGROUNG MUSIC)

AT EVENING...PURVI AND SHRADDHA CAME TO THE MEETING PLACE...

SHRADDHA STAYS WITH AYUSH...

PURVI- Hii Kavin...

KAVIN- Hii Thanks for comming...

PURVI- So...Kya baat hai...

KAVIN- Actually Purvi...Vo...

PURVI- Kya vo-...

KAVIN-Vo...I...I LOVE YOU...

PURVI- What...but Kavin...maine hamesha tumhe apna frnd maana hai...I've never thinked about like that...

KAVIN-But Purvi...tumne hi to kaha tha ki...

PURVI-Kavin please...hum frnds hai...usse jyada kuch nhi...mai ja rhi hu...I m sorry...

KAVIN- Purvi...

PURVI- And ha...kal subah mujhe mumbai ke liye nikalna hai...Bye...Agr kismat me raha to phir milenge...

AND SHE WENTS FROM THERE...

(Background song)

**Do lafz ki hai**  
**Baat ek hi hai**  
**Kyun darmiyaan phir ruki ruki**  
**Keh bhi naa paayein**  
**Reh bhi na paayein**  
**Kyun bewajah hai, ye bebasi**  
**Tum mein hum hain**  
**Hum mein tum ho**  
**Tum se hum hain**  
**Hum se tum ho**  
**Kismaton se milte hain do dil yahaan**

**Har kisi ko nahi milta**  
**Yahan pyar zindagi mein (x2)**

**Khush-naseeb hain hum**  
**Jinko hai mili**  
**Ye bahaar zindagi mein**  
**Har kisi ko nahi milta**  
**Yahaan pyar zindagi mein**

**Pyar na ho toh zindagi kya hai**  
**Yaar na ho toh bandagi kya hai (x2)**

**Tujh se hi har khushi hai**  
**Tere dum se aashiqui hai, jaan le**

**Mill jaaye hum toh**  
**Sab kuch sahi hai**  
**Phir iss tarah kyun, hain ajnabi**  
**Tum mein hum hain**  
**Hum mein tum ho**  
**Tum se hum hain**  
**Hum se tum ho**  
**Kismaton se milte hain do dil yahaan**

**Har kisi ko nahi milta**  
**Yahaan pyar zindagi mein (x2)**

**Haan kisi ko hi hai milta ye zindagi mein  
Khushnaseeb hain jo hume mila zindagi mein (x2)  
Woh ho... ****_(these lines are in Arijit's version only)_**

**Tu mohabbat hai, Ishq hai mera**  
**Ik ibaadat hai, saath ye tera (x2)**

**Jab dil se dil mile hain**  
**Phir kyun ye faasle hain, iss tarah**  
**Aa bol de tu, yaa bol du main**  
**Kab tak chhupaayein ye bekhudi**

**Tum mein hum hain**  
**Hum mein tum ho**  
**Tum se hum hain**  
**Hum se tum ho**  
**Kismaton se milte hain do dil yahaan**

**Har kisi ko nahi milta**  
**Yahaan pyar zindagi mein (x2)**

**Khushnaseeb hain jo hume mila zindagi mein  
Har kisi ko nahi milta  
Yahaan pyar zindagi mein  
Tu hai toh main hoon  
Tu hai toh main  
Tu hai toh main hoon  
Tu hai toh main..**

IN SHRADDHA'S HOUSE...

SHRADDHA-Purvi yaar kya hua hai...kuch to bata...tu kab se roye hi ja rahi hai...Kavin ne kuch kaha kya...

PURVI- (Crying..)

SHRADDHA- Purviii...

PURVI- Unhone mujhe I LOVE YOU kaha...and maine na kar di...

SHRADDHA- What...But tu bhi to unse bahot pyar karti hai na...

PURVI- Pyar karti hu isliye mana kiya...

SHRADDHA- Matlab...mai samjhi nahi..

PURVI- Matlab...agar is bare me bhaiya ko kuch bhi pata chal jata na to vo Kavin ko kuch bhi kar sakte the...or mai nahi chahti ki meri wajh se KAVIN pe koi musibat aaye,...

SHRADDHA.-Yaar to tune unhe bata kyo nahi diya...ki baat kya thi...

PURVI-Nahi mai nahi bata sakti thi...kyoki kal mai hamesha ke liye yaha se chali jaungi...or mai nahi chahti ki KAVIN mere wajah se apni life ke bare me na soche...

SHRADDHA-Yar atleast unhe bata to deti ki...tu unse bahot pyar krti hai...

purvi-(crying..)-Nahi-mai nahi bataungi...or na hi kabhi ye baat tu unhe batayegi...tujhe meri kasam..

SHRADDHA- Pr...Thik hai...

PURVI GOES NEAR WINDOW AND SEES THE MOON...HERE KAVIN ALOS...SEEING THE MOON AND BOTH WERE SINGING...

**Chaaha hai tujhko chahunga har dam  
Marke bhee dil se ya pyar na hoga kam  
Teree yaad jo aatee hai, mere aansu behte hain  
Apna toh milan hoga, pal pal yeh kehte hain  
Kya yeh jindaganee hai, bas teree kahanee hai  
Bas teree kahanee hai, yeh jo jindaganee hai  
Chaaha hai tujhko chahunga har dam  
Marke bhee dil se ya pyar na hoga kam**

Teree woh baate, woh chahat kee rasme  
Jhuthe the vaade, kya jhuthee thee kasme  
Jaane tamanna kya yeh sach, hai bas itna keh de  
Tut jaaye na lamhe aitbar ke, de koi sila mere intejar ka  
Chaaha hai tujhko chahunga har dam  
Marke bhee dil se ya pyar na hoga kam

Teree hu teree jo chaahe kasam le le  
Mujhko humrahee too apne gam de de  
Saree umar hai mujhko dard judai ka sehna  
Raste me khoyee hai manjil meree  
Mere sath jayengee mushkile meree  
Chaaha hai tujhko chahunga har dam  
Marke bhee dil se ya pyar na hoga kam

Too saamne hai mere, phir kyon yeh duree hai  
Tujhe kaise batau mai hay kya majburee hai  
Yeh bhee koi jina hai sirf aansu pina hai  
Sirf aansu pina hai yeh bhee koi jina hai...

* * *

**HEY FRNDS...YE RHA UPDATE...,REVIEWS ME JAROOR BATANA KAISA HAI...I'LL WAIT...NXT PART JALD UPDATE KRUNGI...BUT SHAYAD 16 JUNE KE BAAD...TAB TAK KE LIYE...BYEEEEEEE...TAKE CARE...AND HA...MAINE OLD SONGS DAL DIYE KYOKI I LOVE OLD MELODIES...SO BATANA JAROOR KAISA THA...BYEEEEEEEE**


End file.
